deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Philippe Delatour
'''Philippe Delatour' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. One of Genevieve's former husbands, he is the father of her only son. Their marriage failed when he had an affair. Adrian set Philippe up with his maid, Flora Hernandez, but after she found out he was Remi's father, she tried to get away. She failed and was raped. When she decided to blackmail him after becoming pregnant with Remi's child, he murdered her. Following the devious maid's death, he reconciled with his former wife, Genevieve, but right before they were going to get remarried, Adrian learned the truth, and with the help of his estranged wife, he poisoned him and pushed the man from the balcony where he fell to his death. Biography 'Early Life' At an unknown point in his life, Philippe married a woman named Genevieve. Together they had one son by the name of Remi Delatour. Philippe ended up having an affair and leaving his family. Philippe's friend, Adrian Powell decided to set him up with his maid Flora Hernandez. Before Philippe and Flora were scheduled to make love, Flora discovered that Philippe was Remi's father, a boy she had been seeing. Flora tried to leave, but Philippe wouldn't let her. He ended up raping the maid. Flora later discovered that she was pregnant with Remi's child and blackmailed Philippe. 'Season 1' In order to put an end to Flora's deviousness, Philippe attends one of the Powell's parties where he finds Flora and stabs her, killing the maid. Genevieve discovers her fortune has been stolen and she and Remi are now penniless. She deals with this discovery far better than anyone would expect, and though she at first goes to Philippe, her ex-husband and Remi’s father, for financial help, she realizes that she does not want to resume a relationship with him just to be rich again. After Zoila finds out Remi has been doing drugs, she calls Philippe and the two of them take Remi to rehab. When Remi returns from rehab, Philippe, Genevieve, Zoila, and Valentina are all happy. Philippe asks Genevieve if they can go out and catch up. They end up going together to the Stappord's dinner party. Genevieve is hot and heavy with her ex-husband, Philippe, even going so far as to open a bottle of wine herself so that they can have a mid-night refreshment. Unfortunately, Zoila does not approve of Genevieve’s rekindled relationship, and schemes to uncover Philippe’s still cheating ways by enlisting her friend Margo Grayson to flirt with him. When he gives Margo his personal number, Zoila confronts Genevieve about it – at her and Philippe’s re-engagement celebration. Genevieve tells Zoila that she is still going to marry Philippe. But, upon learning of his father’s flirtation with Margo, Remi, dealing with the fact that he is a suspect in Flora’s death and covering up for who he thinks was her killer, punches him in the face and whispers something into his ear. It appears that Philippe Delatour may have a lot to do with Flora’s murder. In any case, the man about whom Genevieve speaks so glowingly raped Flora before her death. Philippe confides this to Remi when Remi confronts him about his relationship with Flora, and Remi is disgusted. After asking Taylor to keep tabs on Marisol, Michael goes to Philippe with his suspicions about his maid. He finds out her real identity through some very shallow digging – after all, if you google Marisol’s full name you find out who she is immediately – and Philippe decides to take matters into his own hands. He hires an assassin to kill Marisol. After the bullet intended for Marisol hits Taylor instead, Michael tells Marisol everything he knows about Philippe. Marisol gathers Rosie, Carmen, and Zoila to take down Flora's killer once and for all. Evelyn and Adrian host Philippe and Genevieve's engagement party. Philippe discovers that Marisol is alive, so he follows her upstairs to kill her. Marisol hopes in getting a confession, so she stations Rosie to hide and record. They find out nothing, and just as Philippe prepares to kill another maid, Evelyn walks in on them and has the security take Marisol away. Adrian and Evelyn have Philippe come to the study where they plan to kill him for murdering Flora. Adrian gives Philippe a drink full of untraceable poisons and then pushes him out the window and into the pool, killing him. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 13.png Promo 111 03.png Promo 111 04.png Promo 111 10.png Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 03.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 22.png Promo 112 23.png Promo 113 08.png Promo 113 12.png Promo 113 13.png Promo 113 31.png Promo 113 32.png Promo 113 33.png Promo 113 34.png Promo 113 35.png Promo 113 41.png Promo 113 42.png Promo 113 43.png Promo 113 44.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 50.png Promo 113 56.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters